Totally Spies Totally Out Of Place
by yugioh5d
Summary: Due to a accident with a time portal. Clover ends up being sent to the power ranger universe and ends up inside the body of Kimberly. Now Clover must quickly adjust to her new life as she must help the other rangers save the earth from the forces of evil.


Story Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Totally Spies. Power Rangers is own by Saban and Totally Spies belongs to Marathon. I don't make money off this Fanfiction Challenge. AN: This preview chapter takes place during the Totally Spies episode Stuck in the Middle Ages with You and right after the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode Return of A Old Friend.

Somewhere in England in the Middle Ages Sam, Alex, and Clover had just finish their mission in capturing the criminal Jerry had sent them to catch and they mange to make sure the future remain intact for the most part by making sure history played out the way it was suppose to. Now Clover was standing in front of the time portal that Sam had created using the crystal the villain had use to travel through time and Sam and Alex had already went into with the villain to get back to the future leaving Clover alone to take one last look around the past before he went through the time portal herself.

"Man I can't believe that I am in the middle ages. If it wasn't for the fact that most of the people in this time wanted me and my friends heads on a stake. Then I wouldn't mind staying here for a little while as it's nice and peaceful here for the most part. But I better get going as I don't want to make Sam and Alex waiting for me. Besides I sure could go on a major shopping trip to the mall after everything that I have being through today. " thought Clover sadly

With that look away from the peaceful scene in front of her and enter the time portal as it started to close up behind her. As soon as Clover enter the portal she suddenly started to feel very strange like she was on fire all of a sudden but she didn't feel like she was being burn to crisp just a warm feeling going throughout her body like she was sitting very close to a fireplace in the middle of winter as the portal started to close up around her. All of a sudden as Clover started to feel comfortable she suddenly felt a very sharp pain travel throughout her entire body making her feel like she was being stab with knives all over her body as she saw her body start to glow with a bright pink light. As soon as that happen Clover felt another sharp jolt of pain rake her body as she suddenly fell into the darkness that she was being consume by as she suddenly disappeared in a bright flash of pink light as the portal close up completely .

Inside of the Commend Center Zordon and Alpha 5 were busy keeping a eye for any sign of Rita . In case she decided to attack the city of Angel Grove. When suddenly one of the Commend Center's computer alarms started to go off alerting both Alpha 5 and Zordon that it had pick up something on it's scanners.

"Ayi Ayi. Zordon this can't be right. According to the computer there seems to be some sort of strange energy field that it pick up coming from somewhere within the city limits of Angel Grove. But that's impossible." said Alpha looking over the results of the scan the computer had ran

"I am afraid Alpha that it is very possible. As I to have suddenly felt a very strange energy field coming from the same area. " said Zordon looking at Zordon

"Do you think it could be one of Rita's tricks to lure out the rangers and destroy them when they least expect it Zordon." said Alpha worried

"I don't believe so Alpha. As the energy field appears to be very small and very localize. I don't believe this is one of Rita's tricks as the energy this field is putting out doesn't appear to be very much. I say the energy the field put out is about the same as a car would make . I don't believe it is process any danger to rangers and the earth. As I don't detect anymore. But I believe we should keep a eye out for it just in case it shows up again." replied Zordon looking at Alpha 5

"You got it Zordon. I just hope whatever that strange energy field we pick up was. Isn't anything bad." said Alpha 5

"I hope so to Alpha. For both the rangers sake and the earth's as well." said Zordon in a grim voice

Meanwhile not to far away. Clover was just start to come to as she heard what sounded like her alarm clock going off as she as felt she was lying in her bed. Clover figuring she had somehow made to her bedroom after completing her mission reach her right hand over to where she knew her alarm clock as she felt around the table next to the bed while keeping both of her eyes shut. After feeling around the table next to the bed Clover finally could feel her hand touch the snooze button of her alarm clock which she then hit with her right hand shutting it off. As soon as that was done Clover let out a yawn from her mouth as she open both of her eyes to the sunlight that was now pouring into the bedroom she was in. Once Clover's eyes were fully opened she look around the bedroom and look in shock as she realize the bedroom she was now in was not her own but someone else's she didn't recognize. But one that was smaller then her own with the walls painted a bright pink color and filled with a few stuff animals and a couple pieces of fancy cloths with a white dresser with a mirror on top of it.

"Alright where the hell am I and how did I end up here ? Not to mention what I am doing in a pink nightgown that I know I wouldn't be caught dead in." said Clover in a angry voice that sounded different from her own

As soon as Clover spoke. She quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands and wonder how come her voice sounded very different from her own . To Clover the voice she had just spoken with sounded like it belong to a teenage girl her age but way more different then her own voice.

"What the hell is happening to me. Why does my voice sound so different like it belongs to another person not to mention why does my body feel so strange like I have change or something." thought Clover a little scared

With that Clover threw open the blankets of the bed she was lying in and walk over to the dresser with the mirror that was next to the bed and look in the mirror to look at her face. As soon as Clover look in the mirror she was shock to discovered that instead of staring at her own face. She was staring at a face of a teenage girl that appeared to be about the same age as her with short brown hair that came down to her shoulders with Hazelnut eye wearing pink lipstick and nails that were painted pink as well. As Clover stared with disbelief at staring at the face of the girl staring back at her. Clover did the one thing that she did when confronted which something that totally freak her out. She fainted from pure shock to the floor below her.

That's it for the first chapter of this story. What do you guys think about Clover being sent into the body of Kimberly and the ending of this chapter. I plan on writing Sam, Alex and Stella into a later chapter of this story and try to keep true to the storyline of Power Rangers as for the pairing it will be a Tommy/Clover pairing. Please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story and if I should continue it. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter of the story where Clover meets the other rangers and for the appearance of Bulk and Skull.


End file.
